german_writerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Waidmannsheil I – Der wahre Hunter
Die unvergesslichen Wochen Es war Anfang Oktober, meine Freunde und ich hatten unseren Urlaub abgesprochen. Uns blieben drei Wochen um diesen Urlaub unvergesslich zu machen. In den ersten beiden Wochen waren wir in Los Angeles, dort haben wir Hollywood einen Besuch abgestattet und sind Abends durch die Clubs gestreift. Tage darauf haben wir uns noch auf einen Roadtrip begeben, wir fuhren nach Vegas, Salt Lake City und bis hoch in den Norden zum Yellowstone Nationalpark. Auf der langen Fahrt mussten wir mehrmals am Straßenrand zelten, doch das machte keinem von uns etwas aus. Jeder aus unserer Gruppe konnte nach diesen zwei Wochen sagen das es ein großartige Reise war. Als wir wieder Zuhause waren, saßen wir in unserer Stammkneipe und überlegten uns was wir in der verbleibenden Woche machen könnten. Die Jagdsaison auf Rehwild war im Gange, daher wusste ich das mein Onkel seine Jagdhütte wieder in Schuss gebracht hatte und die Vorräte aufgefüllt hatte. Meine Freunde waren mit meinem Vorschlag die letzten paar Tage die uns blieben dort zu verbringen einverstanden, also rief ich meinen Onkel an und fragte ihn um seine Erlaubnis. Er gab seine Zustimmung, fügte aber hinzu das wir allein klar kommen müssen, weil er schon im Juli auf der Jagd war und längst wieder zuhause war. Das war mir mehr als recht, so hatten wir die ganze Hütte nur für uns. Einen Tag später, am Montag trafen meine Freund und ich uns bei einer Tankstelle die etwas außerhalb der Stadt lag. Ich ließ mir extra viel Zeit. Ich hasste es auf andere zu warten, deswegen kam ich auch 15 Minuten zu spät, am besagten Treffpunkt, an. Die anderen waren natürlich schon da. Ganz rechts stand mein bester Freund Viktor, ein ca. 2,08m großer Hüne der aussieht als ob er zum Baumfällen Handschuhe anstelle einer Axt mitnehmen könnte. Er hatte wieder einen dieser ekelhaften Energy Drinks in der Hand, meiner Meinung nach war das eine krankhafte Sucht, die er über die Jahre ausgeprägt hatte. Wer Victor im Wachzustand ohne solch ein Getränk antraf hatte echt Glück. Neben ihm stand Sara, seine Freundin. Sie war ein aufgedrehtes und biestiges Mädchen, man sah sie selten still sitzen. Sie hatte immer eine neue fixe Idee mit der sie unsere Gruppe unterhalten konnte. Links stand Susanne, ein schlankes und sportliches Mädchen. Wir kannten uns schon seit der Grundschule und waren schon immer Freunde. Mit der Zeit entwickelte sich etwas zwischen uns, es gab immer mal wieder verspielte Flirt-Versuche von beiden Seiten, aber echte Leidenschaft wollte nicht aufflammen, wir hatten scheinbar den selben Gedanken und wollten unsere Freundschaft nicht in Gefahr bringen. Um die Vorstellungsrunde perfekt zu machen, ein paar Sätze über mich. Ich bin ein Naturbursche der lieber mit Tieren redet als mit fremden Menschen, ich bin nicht sonderlich Schreckhaft und Angst habe ich eigentlich nur vor der Tatsache das die Dummheit der Menschheit keine Grenzen kennt. Abgesehen von dieser Sachen habe ich eigentlich ein echt freundliches und humorvolles Wesen. Ich hielt vor der Tankstelle und winkte die drei zu meinen Wagen. Sara stieg hinten ein und Susanne setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz, als dann Viktor sich schon mit einem Bein im Wagen befand legte ich mit brummend tiefer Stimme Protest ein. „In meinem Wagen wird nicht gegessen oder getrunken,... und erst recht nicht so ein Mist!“ Viktor setzte ein übertrieben trauriges Gesicht auf, welches schnell wieder zu dem netten Lächeln wurde das er immer zeigte. „Wie du willst Kumpel.“ sagte er und stieg aus um mit einem großen Schluck die Dosen zu leeren. Nachdem er sie entsorgt hatte stieg er rasch wieder ein, man bemerkte sein enormes Gewicht, den der Wagen neigte sich deutlich in seine Richtung. Es war klar das ich mir einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen konnte. Knapp und leise nannte ich ihn einen Fettsack. Die beiden Mädels fingen daraufhin an zu kichern. Ich blickte in den Rückspiegel und sah Viktor mit einem Ausdruck der mir nicht gefiel, aus Erfahrung konnte ich mir schon denken was jetzt kommen würde. Viktor wusste genau was er sagen musste damit ich die restliche Fahrt ruhig bin. „Können wir dann endlich los... Hunter?“ Das Gekicher wurde lauter und Viktor beteiligte sich mit einer herzhaften Lache. Dieser Spitzname, ich hasse ihn. Zu verdanken hab ich ihn einem Unfall der mir bei meiner ersten Jagd passiert ist. Mein Vater, mein Onkel und ich waren einem Wildschwein auf der Spur, zuvor erzählte mir mein Onkel wie gefährlich diese Tiere seien. Ich hatte also gehörige Angst davor von so einem Vieh angegriffen zu werden. Als dann auch noch etwas im Gebüsch raschelte löste sich ein Schuss aus meiner Waffe, der meinem Vater neben mir genau in den Fuß traf. Den meisten Ärger bekam mein Onkel, weil er mir so viel Angst gemacht hatte. Dennoch erkannte ich das es hinderlich sein kann Angst zu haben, also lernte ich dieses Gefühl zu unterdrücken. Während der Fahrt wurde der „Hunter-Scherz“ noch einige Male wiederholt, aber ich ließ ihnen den Spaß, es waren ja schließlich meine besten Freunde. Nach zweieinhalb Stunden kamen wir an, ich drehte mit dem Wagen und lies meinen Blick über die Szenerie schweifen. Überall lagen gelb-braune Laubblätter. Die großen, schönen Bäume, von denen diese Blätter stammen, trugen um einiges mehr Laubwerk auf ihren Häuptern, das darauf wartete sich zu lösen. In der Nähe gab es einen See der sich gut zum Angeln eignete. Das Wasser war klar, genauso wie die Luft darüber, nur in der Ferne sah man das dichter Nebel den Wald füllte. Inmitten dieser majestätischen Kulisse stand die Jagdhütte meines Onkels. Wir stiegen aus und schafften unsere Sachen in die alte, aber gut in Schuss gehaltene Stube. Von drinnen sah ich aus einem Fenster das draußen mehr als genug Feuerholz vor der Hütte lag, als wir in dieser Woche hätten verbrauchen können. Ein paar Meter vom Fenster entfernt stand ein glatt abgesägter Baumstumpf zum Holzhacken, in dem eine Axt steckte. Weiter entfernt sah man den alten Räucherofen, im Inneren der Hütte mangelte es uns auch an nichts, es gab bequeme Möbel, genügend Betten, einen Fernseher und einige alte Filme auf VHS, Getränke hatte ich vor der Fahrt besorgt und Essen gab es auch genug, in einer separaten Hütte bewahrte mein Onkel die Vorräte auf, allerhand Werkzeuge, die er für die Instandhaltung der Hütte brauchte wurden ebenfalls dort untergebracht. Am Abend hatten wir vor uns die alten Filme (die zum größten Teil aus Western bestanden) anzuschauen, Viktor und ich hatten vorher schon die rausgesucht, die wir am interessantesten fanden. In dem Moment als Viktor den ersten Film in den Recorder eingelegt hatte und er gerade die beiden Mädels rufen wollte kam Sara in den Raum und fing sofort an zu meckern. „Wir haben nicht zu essen, außer dieses bescheuerte Trockenfleisch und irgendwelche Konserven!“ Ich wusste das das Angebot an Nahrung auf Dauer eintönig wird aber das Sara es noch nicht mal einen Tag aushalten würde hätte ich nicht gedacht. „Und dieser Kommentar bringt uns inwiefern weiter?“ „Das bringt uns in sofern weiter das ihr morgen in die Stadt fahrt und richtiges Essen besorgt!“ Genervt knickte ich schließlich ein. „Okay, wie du willst gleich morgen wird diesem freundlich geäußerten Befehl folge geleistet.“ Der restliche Abend verlief wie Viktor und ich geplant hatten, ruhig und mit alten Western auf VHS. Am nächsten Morgen stand ich schon um 6 Uhr auf, weil die Fahrt in die Stadt 3 Stunden dauern würde. Nachdem ich Viktor geweckt hatte schrieben wir eine Einkaufsliste und wollten auch schon aufbrechen, doch da fiel mir etwas ins Auge was uns die lange Fahrt ersparen könnte. Das Gewehr meines Onkels hing über dem Kamin, ich könnte versuchen einen Hirsch zu schießen. Vikor fand diese Idee mehr als gut, wahrscheinlich nur weil er dann weiter schlafen konnte. Passende Munition für die Doppelläufige fand ich in dem Schrank neben dem Kamin, ein Messer das sich für die Jagd eignete hatte ich schon dabei. Also machte ich mich in den Wald auf. Es war noch sehr dunkel und der Nebel der an manchen Stellen in Form von dichten Bänken umherwanderte schränkte die Sicht noch zusätzlich ein. Ich lief weiter und weiter, immer tiefer in das Gehölz. Das knisternde Laub unter meinen Füßen schreckte kleinere Tiere auf die daraufhin das Weite suchten. Ich blieb stehen und lauschte den raschelnden Geräuschen, wenn eines dieser kleinen Tiere näher an eine Herde Hirsche herankommt würde es sie aufschrecken und mir ihren Standort verraten. Nach ungefähr 5 Sekunden vernahm ich ein leises und dumpfes Aufstampfen, obwohl das Geräusch aus einer anderen Richtung kam ging ich zügig in die Richtung in der das aufgeschreckte Kleinwild verschwunden war, da ich wusste das das was ich gehört hatte nur ein Echo war welches keinen Aufschluss auf den Standort der Hirschherde gibt. Ich gelangte auf einen Trampelpfad, der zum größten Teil nicht mit Laub bedeckt war und von üppig gewachsenen Sträuchern eingerahmt wurde. Ich passte auf wo ich hin trat, um nicht zu laute Geräusche zu machen, die Herde war in der Nähe und hatte frische Spuren, auf dem weichen Boden hinterlassen. In einer gehockten Haltung trat ich durch das dichten Gestrüpp. So richtig glauben konnte ich nicht was mir dann passierte, ein großer ausgewachsener Rothirsch lief nur wenige Meter entfernt an mir vorbei. Der Schuss war unverschämt einfach zu setzen, mitten ins Herz. Ich lief zurück zur Hütte um Viktor zu holen, dieses 120kg Monster hätte ich sonst nie aus dem tiefen Wald tragen können. Nun hatten wir genug Fleisch um die Woche zu überstehen. Sara und Susanne machte es nichts aus das ich den Hirsch getötet hatte, sie waren nicht diese Art von Menschen die nicht akzeptieren konnten das man für Fleisch töten musste. „Jetzt macht es dir doch nichts mehr aus wenn man dich Hunter nennt, nicht wahr?“, rief uns Susanne zu als wir mit dem Hirsch auf den Schultern ankamen. Viktor fügte von einem überlauten Lachen begleitet hinzu: „Nach der Geschichte bestimmt nicht mehr.“ Sie hatten Recht, ich habe bewiesen was in mir steckte, mein Körper fühlte sich plötzlich um so vieles leichter an. Selbst mit dem Gewicht des Hirsches das auf meiner Schulter lastete, fühlte ich mich dennoch leichter als je zuvor. Es waren wirklich die besten drei Wochen in meinem Leben. Ein Bär? Wir waren fertig mit dem Essen, Viktor und ich machten uns daran das viele übriggebliebene Fleisch zu räuchern. Der Räucherofen meines Onkels war zwar schon alt, aber abgesehen von ein paar kleineren Schäden war er in einem guten Zustand. Ich zerlegte den Hirsch, während Viktor den Ofen vorbereitete. Die Mädels wären wieder ins Haus gegangen, nun war der beste Zeitpunkt um mir Ratschläge für meine festgefahrene Lage mit Susanne zu holen. Ich stocherte tief in Gedanken versunken in der Glut herum, ich weiß nicht mehr genau an was ich dachte, aber es musste irgendetwas zu diesem Thema gewesen sein. Gerade als ich bereit war mit meinem besten Freund über Dinge wie Liebe zu reden, erreichte uns ein lauter und schmerzerfüllter Schrei von Sara. Viktor war schon 5 Meter in Richtung Hütte gerannt bevor ich nur aufstehen konnte, ich hätte nie gedacht das er mit seiner Größe und Gewicht sich so schnell bewegen konnte. Wir rannten in das untere Schlafzimmer und fanden Sara und Susanne mit angsterfüllten Gesichtern. Sara hielt sich den Arm, Blut floss unter ihrer Hand hervor. Ich rannte wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer und holte den Erste-Hilfe-Koffer aus dem Schrank in dem ich auch die Munition gefunden habe. Ich kam wieder zurück in das Zimmer, Viktor versuchte herauszufinden was passiert ist und befragte Sara. Doch diese stand noch unter Schock und lies sich nur Bruchstücke der Ereignisse entlocken. Den Erste-Hilfe-Koffer lag ich auf das Bett und setzte mich neben Sara, als ich mir die Wunde genauer ansah und ihre Hand wegnahm, merkte ich wie Viktor mit seinen Fragen ins Stocken kam. Weil Sara nicht klar antworten konnte und er scheinbar kurz davor war die Fassung zu verlieren, vereinfachte ich die Situation für alle Anwesenden. „Geh du mit Susanne in die Küche und frag sie was passiert ist, hier bist du keine große Hilfe!“ Scheinbar überwältigt von der Härte in meiner Stimme gingen die Beiden ohne weitere Diskussion in die Küche. Da sich die Küche genau neben dem Schlafzimmer befand, konnte ich das Gespräch der beiden gut mitverfolgen. Susanne sagte sie hätten ein komisches Geräusch gehört, eine Art Winseln von einem verletzten Tier. Sara wollte der Sache auf den Grund gehen und machte das Fenster im Schlafzimmer auf, weil die Geräusche eindeutig aus dieser Richtung kamen. In dem Augenblick als sie sich auf dem Fensterbrett abstützte, um sich hinauszulehnen und das arme, verletzte Tier ausfindig zu machen, wurde sie von irgendwas angegriffen. Sie konnten es nicht genau erkennen, aber Susanne meinte es hätte dickes, dunkles Fell gehabt und es sei in den Wald gerannt als Sara aufschrie. Es war mir gelungen die Blutung einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu bringen, jetzt konnte ich die Wunden besser erkennen. Drei Schnitte, quer über den Unterarm, ca. 10cm lang und an manchen Stellen bis zu 8mm tief, die mussten unbedingt genäht werden. Nach der Beschreibung mit dem dunklen Fell, hätte ich gesagt es wäre ein Bär gewesen, doch die Schnitte waren viel zu glatt, nicht aufgerissen wie von Krallen,... eher wie von Klingen. Ich versuchte diesen Gedanken zu verdrängen und überlegte mir was als nächstes gemacht werden musste. Die Wunde musste noch gereinigt werden. „Du musst das hier fest auf die Wunden drücken!“ Ich zeigte ihr wie sie die langen Schnitte bedecken sollte, dann stand ich auf und ging in die Küche. Susanne und Viktor sahen mich an als ob ich irgendwas zu sagen hätte. Das hatte ich aber nicht, also ging ich an ihnen vorbei und öffnete die Küchenschränke. Da kein Desinfektionsmittel im Koffer war musste ich improvisieren. Bei meiner Suche war eine alte Flasche Selbstgebrannter das beste was ich finden konnte. Zurück im Schlafzimmer wollte ich die Sache schnell hinter mich bringen, da dieses Ding, was da Draußen noch sein musste, mir nicht aus dem Kopf gehen wollte. Ich setzte mich wieder neben Sara , „Ich bin Ehrlich, dass wird höllisch wehtun.“ ich packte mir ihren verletzten Arm und goss den Alkohol über ihn. Sara kreischte und fing an panisch auf meinen Rücken zu schlagen. Zum Glück waren die anderen mir gefolgt und konnte sie festhalten. Nachdem ich die Wunden verbunden hatte machten wir uns auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus, wie im Film trug Viktor sein Mädchen aus dem Haus und setzte sie in den Wagen. Ich war der letzte der aus der Hütte kam und sah wie Viktor an mir vorbei ging, weg vom Wagen. Warum?, fragte ich mich und folgte mit den Augen seiner Laufrichtung. Der Räucherofen war am brennen, erst jetzt bemerkte ich den Geruch von verbrannten Fleisch in der Luft. „Lass den Wagen schon mal an, ich hol Viktor.“ schickte ich Susanne vor. „Was soll das, wir müssen los!“ fuhr ich den Hobby-Feuerwehrmann an. „Wir können nicht einfach den Wald abfackeln!“ Da hatte er recht, doch wie wollte er das Feuer löschen, es gab den See, der war aber mehrere Minuten entfernt. Ich erschrak als er anfing mit einem langen Holzstück die brennenden Hölzer aus dem Ofen zu schaufeln. „Jetzt kann es ruhig ausbrennen.“ meinte er. Die kleinen Fragmente knisterten laut und ließen nur noch kleine Flammen zu, da das Feuer sich nun nicht weiter ausbreiten konnten wir endlich aufbrechen. Wir waren gerade im begriff zum Auto zu gehen, da kam mir dieses Tier wieder in den Sinn, und zwar weil ich sah wie es aus dem Gestrüpp heraus auf den Wagen zulief. Schnell brüllte ich das erst Beste was mir einfiel zu Susanne „Fahr los, fahr einfach!“ Sicher hatte sie dieses komische Tier auch schon bemerkt, denn sonst wäre sie nicht schon vor meinen Rufen losgefahren. Die beiden flohen panisch auf der selbe unebenen Waldstraße die wir erst Anfang dieser Woche, mit solch einer Vorfreude, befahren hatten. Viktor und ich rannten ins Haus und verbarrikadierten die Eingänge, mit allen Möbeln die sich dafür eigneten. Die beiden Mädels waren jetzt wahrscheinlich in Sicherheit, aber wir steckten dadurch erst recht in der Klemme. Sitzend, an einer Wand, von der aus wir alle Fenster und Türen schnell in unseren Blick holen konnten, versuchten wir einen Ausweg, aus dieser misslichen Lage, zu finden. Im Schutz der Nacht „Hier hat man kein Netz, der Wagen ist weg, und zu Fuß würden wir fast einen Tag brauchen, bis wir bei diesem einen Dorf sind.“, drückte Viktor verzweifelt in den Raum, „Wie sollen wir hier weg kommen?“ Selbst in dieser Situation konnte ich meine Angst noch perfekt unterdrücken. „Wir werden das schon schaffen, bleib einfach ruhig und lass mich dir was erzählen.“ Viktor ließ, mit seinen Blicken von den Türen und Fenstern ab und schenkte mir seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. „Ich wollte euch damit nicht beunruhigen und erst im Krankenhaus etwas sagen, aber jetzt wird es wohl besser sein wenn ich es dir doch sage.“, erklärte ich hektisch aber noch gut verständlich, „Das da draußen ist kein Tier und erst recht kein Monster. Die Schnitte auf Saras Arm stammen von Klingen, die Tatsache das wir hier nicht ohne Weiteres weg können ist unsere geringste Sorge.“ Er musste sich erst darüber klar werden was das bedeutete und saß deswegen mehrere Sekunden einfach nur da und starrte ins Nichts. Schließlich wandte er sich wieder mir zu. „Was schlägst du vor?“ „Als erstes sollten wir uns bewaffnen, danach müssen wir herausfinden ob der Typ auch Schusswaffen hat, wenn nicht gehen wir einfach und halten die Augen offen, aber wenn er doch welche hat müssen wir uns hier verschanzen und uns auf eine lange Nacht vorbereiten.“ Langsam brach der Abend an. Immer wieder schauten wir flüchtig aus dem Fenster und konnten die Umrisse der Gestalt sehen, wie sie im Unterholz herumlief. Nachdem wir zwei Flinten aus dem Waffenschrank geholt hatten bastelte ich aus Kissen und meiner Kleidung eine Puppe, die als Köder reichen müsste und setzte sie ans Fenster. Da sich dieser unheimliche Typ immer in der Ferne aufhielt, befürchtete ich das meine kleine Puppe schon nach kurzer Zeit abgeschossen werden würde. Nach 20 Minuten beobachteten wir die Puppe immer noch, bis etwas passierte was keiner von uns gedacht hätte. Die dunkle Gestalt trat auf einmal direkt vor das Fenster. Jetzt konnte man erkennen das ihr Gesicht von eine große Kapuze verdeckte wurde, die schwarze Leere unter der Kluft blickte der Puppe in ihr nicht vorhandenes Gesicht und im Anschluss wurden wir, von dieser bedrohlichen Leere, angestarrt. Dieser Typ spielte seine Rolle als „gruseliges Monster“ echt gut, aber Angst habe ich zum Glück schon seit langer Zeit aus meiner Gefühlswelt vertrieben. Ich dachte mir: „Wenn er es mir so leicht macht hat er eben Pech gehabt.“. Ich legte an und feuerte auf das Fenster. Weil es so dunkel war konnte ich nicht direkt erkennen ob ich getroffen hatte. Wir standen einfach nur da und warteten auf ein Zeichen von Leben oder Tod. Mein Herz hämmerte in meiner Brust, ich war in höchster Alarmbereitschaft. Ich ging einen Schritt nach vorne, zu einem weiteren kam es gar nicht erst, denn ich hörte die dichte Decke aus Herbstlaub rascheln, die sich hinterm Haus befand. Diese Gestalt hat es wirklich geschafft sich ohne ein lautes Geräusch um das Haus zu bewegen. Ich war aus dem eingeschossenen Fenster gestiegen und sagte Viktor mit gedämpfter Stimme, er solle es mir gleich machen. Es überraschte mich das wir einfach weglaufen konnten. Ein paarmal drehten wir uns um, aber unser Verfolger schien uns nicht zu folgen. Der Mond lies den breiten Waldweg hell erstrahlen, aber umso finsterer wirkte alles andere um uns herum. „Was war das für ein Kerl!?“ „Irgendein Verrückter, würde ich mal sagen. Ein Kerl wie du wird doch vor so einem keine Angst haben, oder?“ Ich versuchte die Situation aufzulockern, aber das war wohl kaum möglich. „Alter, du kannst mir nicht erzählen das du keine Angst hattest.“ „So ist es aber leider,... ich muss zugeben das ich mich schon erschrocken habe, aber Angst hatte ich keine.“ Vergeblich wartete ich auf einen weiteren Kommentar, Viktor stand einige Meter hinter mir und starrte auf die Hütte aus der wir eben erst geflohen sind. „Was ist wenn... wenn du ihn getroffen hast? Dann können wir uns diesen Penner schnappen und zur Polizei bringen.“ „Das ist eine bescheuerte Idee, wir sollten lieber so schnell wie möglich abhauen!“ Viktor steuerte wieder in Richtung Jagdhütte und lies mich einfach stehen. „Er würde uns doch verfolgen wenn er könnte, außerdem hat er Sara angegriffen und verletzt.“ Ich konnte ihn nicht umstimmen, und ohne ihn wollte ich nicht gehen, also entschied ich mich natürlich dazu ihm zu folgen. Ich lag einige Meter zurück und konnte meinen nach Rache dürstenden Freund, hinter der Jagdhütte verschwinden sehen. Als ich ihn wieder sehen konnte lief er schon in den tief schwarzen Wald hinein. Ich rief er solle langsamer machen, aber er wiederholte nur immer ich solle schneller machen. Ein Schuss schallte mir entgegen, Viktor musste seinem Ziel auf den Fersen gewesen sein. Ich hörte auch zwei Paar Füße über den kargen Boden hetzen, bis ein lautes Schleifen und Viktor erschrockenes Schreien dazwischen kamen. Schneller und schneller rannte ich, schneller als ich es mir je in so einem Gelände zugetraut hätte. Ich wusste nicht was los war und machte mir schon die schlimmsten Gedanken. Überglücklich war ich in dem Moment, in dem ich sah das er noch am Leben war. Doch leider hing er nun in einem großen Netz, welches sein Schicksal bestimmen könnte. Es könnte doch nicht sein das dieser Typ gewusst hatte das wir zurück kommen und in seine Falle tappen würden. Vergeblich versuchte ich Viktor zu befreien. Mir war klar das der Fallensteller immer noch in der Nähe war, aber das interessierte mich in diesem Moment nicht. Immer hektischer zerrte ich an dem Netz, doch leider konnte ich nichts ausrichten. In meiner Verzweiflung kam ich auf die Idee einfach das Seil, an dem das Netz befestigt war durch zu schießen. Also setzte ich das Ende des Laufs genau an das Seil und schoss. Vom widerhallenden Knall des Schusses begleitet, stürzte Viktor zu Boden. Jetzt wo er nicht mehr hing musste es einfacher sein ihn dort raus zu holen. Meine Ohren waren vom Schuss noch leicht taub und sehen könnte man immer weniger, da die Nacht immer älter würde. Schnell drehte ich mich um. Ein komisches Gefühl machte sich in mir breit, ist wohl auch kein Wunder wenn ein Mörder in der Nähe ist. Ich blickte durch das tiefe Schwarz und versuchte eine Silhouette oder ähnliches zu erkennen. Hinter mir arbeitete sich Viktor immer weiter aus dem Netz. „Brauchst du Hilfe?“ flüsterte ich über meine Schulter. „Nein, ich hab alles unter Kontrolle!“ antwortete eine tiefe, mir unbekannte Stimme. Mein Körper wurde starr und konnte sich nur grobmotorisch umdrehen, mein Herz setzte in diesem Moment bestimmt für einige Sekunden aus. Vor mir stand die Gestalt die uns schon die ganze Nacht terrorisierte, mit einem dicken Ast in der hoch erhobenen Hand. Direkt vor ihr lag Viktor. Mit einem stummen hieb donnerte das stumpfe Instrument auf dessen Schädel. Er lag nun mit dem Gesicht nach unten im dünnen Gras und Laub. Ich war nun ganz allein. In meiner Brust hämmerte mein Herz so stark dass mein ganzer Oberkörper zu zittern begann, gefolgt von meinen Beinen, die mich kaum noch halten wollten. Ich fragte mich was das sei, aber schnell fiel es mir ein, es war Angst. Das Gefühl was ich über all die Jahre immer weiter in mir vergraben hatte, es schien nun alles nach zu holen. Wie eine Statur stand ich da und blickte in diese Leere, diese Leere unter der riesigen und grotesk aussehenden Kapuze. Ein durchdringendes Knurren erreichte mich, ich wusste das es ein Mensch sein musste, aber in diesem Moment stand ein Monster vor mir, und es kam mit langsamen Schritten auf mich zu. Mein Körper verkrampfte sich immer weiter, bis sich meine Hände fest um etwas hartes schlossen, das Gewehr... ich hatte noch das Gewehr noch in der Hand. Sofort verflog die Starre und meine Gedanken entfernten sich wieder von diesem „Monster“. „Jetzt hab ich ihn“, dachte ich, den Lauf auf das Ziel und einfach abdrücken. Alles hat perfekt geklappt, nur eine zweiläufige Flinte kann leider nicht dreimal schießen, ohne das man nachlädt. Wieder fing mich diese Angst, es war als ob ich nur als Beobachter anwesend war. Bewegen konnte ich mich nicht, nur zusehen, wie mein Gegenüber Viktors Flinte vom Boden aufhob, Viktor hatte nur einmal geschossen. Nun wurde auf mich angelegt. Ich schloss die Augen und wartete auf mein Ende. Wenig später kam der Schuss. Meine Augen öffneten sich wieder, er hatte an mir vorbei geschossen. „So leicht mach ich es dir nicht.“ brummte es aus dem pelzigen Mantel. Er schmiss die Flinte im hohen Bogen weg und stürmte wie ein wildes Tier auf mich zu. Erschrocken schaffte ich es zwar nicht wegzurennen aber die Waffe in meinen Händen lies sich noch für die Verteidigung benutzen. Ich packte den Lauf und setzte einen Schlag auf den Kopf meines Angreifers an. Scheinbar rechnete er nicht mit Gegenwehr, deswegen traf ihn der Schlag auch mit voller Wucht. Trotzdem rannte er mich noch fast um. Während er den Schlag noch wegsteckte lief ich los, das Gewehr lies ich im Gebüsch zurück. Mein Ziel war der Geräteschuppen da muss etwas sein womit ich mich bewaffnen konnten. Am Schuppen angekommen riss ich die Tür auf und schloss sie wieder hinter mir, ich wollte sie eigentlich abriegeln, aber es war zu dunkel um etwas passendes zu finden. Hinten an der Wand gab es eine Werkbank mit einer Lampe. Mit vorsichtigen, aber von der Angst in Hektik versetzten Schritten ging ich an den alten hölzernen Regalen vorbei. Aus versehen trat ich einen Besen um, ich wich zurück. In meiner Befangenheit schaffte es selbst ein einfacher Besen, mich vor Schreck von den Beinen zu holen. Umringt von den Dingen die ich beim Fall mitgerissen hatte lag ich vor meinem Ziel. Ich kickte Farbeimer, Besen und die anderen Dinge die auf mir lagen weg und zog mich an der Werkbank hoch. Beim Aufstehen von kalten, dreckigen Boden erblickte ich schon die Lampe, mit deren matten Licht konnte ich die Gerätschaften in den Regalen um einiges besser erkennen. Kaum richtig aufgerichtet hörte ich einen Schlag, ich drehte mich um und wusste schon was es war. Das Licht schien nicht zur Tür, aber es konnte ja nur einer sein. Er kam auf mich zu, und als er in den dünnen orangenen Lichtvorhang trat, erkannte ich das er seine Kapuze und schließlich den gesamten Mantel abnahm. Ein Mann mittleren Alters zeigte sich. Er hatte lange dunkle, fast Schwarze Haare, die leicht gewellt bis zu seinen Schulterblättern reichten. Er sah aus als hätte er sich seit mehreren Tagen nicht rasiert. Ohne die komische Verkleidung sah er nicht mehr so aus wie ein Monster, aber meine Angst mit der ich nicht umgehen konnte, wollte nicht weniger werden. Bei dem panischen Versuch mich zu den waffentauglichen Gerätschaften aufzumachen, wurde ich hart gepackt und wieder zu meiner Ausgangsposition zurückgeworfen. Mit dem Rücken prallte ich gegen die Kante der Werkbank und fiel wieder hin. Nun stand er über mir und holte ein Messer hervor. In seinem Gesicht war keine Emotion zu erkennen. Ich wollte nicht meinem Ende entgegen sehen, also starrte ich einfach an den Hosenbeine vor meinem Gesicht vorbei, zur offenen Tür hinaus, in die dunkle Nacht. Während ich im Gedanken meine letzten Gebete sprach merkte ich nicht mal wie etwas aus den Schatten trat. Es war Viktor, er lebte noch und schlich sich an um diesem Alptraum ein Ende zu machen. In den Händen hielt er die Axt die im Baumstumpf hinter der Jagdhütte steckte. Zwei Schritte entfernt, dann wurde er bemerkt. Schnell drehte sich der Mann um und sah das Viktor schon voll ausgeholt hatte. Mit einem schallende Schrei schlug er zu. Er traf das Regal neben sich so hart das es zusammenbrach, sein eigentliches Ziel hatte sich einfach weggeduckt und schnellte direkt wieder hoch um sein Messer in Viktors Brust zu rammen. Die Axt fiel und Viktor begann, mit zitterndem Kopf, Blut hervor zu husten. Das Messer zuckte kurz und das Zittern hörte auf. Den Moment, in dem mein Freund tot zu Boden ging, erlebte ich wie in Zeitlupe, gleichzeitig sah ich all die Erinnerungen die ich mit ihm teilte an mir vorbeiziehen. „Was für ein unnötiges Opfer.“ Von diesem Satz wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Kurze Zeit später ertönte auch noch ein beständiges Piepen. Es ging von der Armbanduhr des Mannes aus. Er drückte einen Knopf an der Uhr und das Piepen hörte auf. „Null Uhr, die Jagdsaison ist zu ende. Du hast mehr Glück als dir zustehen sollte Junge.“ mit diesen Worten hob er seinen Mantel auf und fügte noch etwas hinzu: „Manche nennen dich doch Hunter, so werde ich in bestimmten Kreisen auch genannt, aber du solltest dich nicht mehr so nennen lassen, der Name passt nicht zu einem wie dir.“. Dann ging er und ließ mich tatsächlich am Leben. In mir taten sich unzählige Fragen auf, wie lang musste er uns beobachtet haben um meinen Spitznamen zu kennen? Warum hatte er ein Zeitlimit um mich zu töten? Wollte er nur mich töten? Warum wollte er mich töten? ---- Epilog: Die Jagd beginnt Ein Hirsch liegt blutend im dichten Nebel, auf der feuchten und lockeren Erde. Der Schütze dieser Tat ist im selben Gebüsch verschwunden aus dem er kam. Wenige Schritte entfernt tritt etwas auf einen morschen Ast, so das ein lautes Knacken ertönt. Ein Mann in einer Art Tarnanzug stampft durch das unebene Gelände, er geht näher und näher an den Hirsch heran, bis er genau vor ihm stand. Vom Hirsch ging ein leises kaum hörbares Röcheln aus. „Die Kugel hat das Herz knapp verfehlt, der Junge hätte es zu Ende bringen müssen.“ Der Mann beugt sich zu dem im Sterben liegenden Tier herunter und legt seine linke Hand sanft auf dessen Kopf. „Ich bin dir jetzt schon seit 5 Tage gefolgt, meine Herausforderung war es dich nur mit meinem Messer zu erlegen. Heute ist der letzte Tag der Hirschjagd, der Tag an dem wir definitiv aufeinander getroffen wären. Das wäre eine faire Jagd geworden, nicht wie das was dieses Kind „Jagd“ nennt. Es war nur Glück das er dir so nahe kommen konnte. Kein richtiger Jäger hätte so etwas ausgenutzt.“ Der Mann zückt ein breites Jagdmesser. „Ich entschuldige mich aufrichtig für die Dummheit und die Ignoranz der Menschen.“ Nachdem er das Tier von seinem Leid erlöst hatte verschwand er wieder in dem vernebelten Unterholz des Waldes. „Es ist lange her seit dem letzten Mal,... aber ich hab ja zum Glück noch den ganzen Tag Zeit.“ „Die Jagd hat wieder begonnen.“ ---- Sinister Mind (Diskussion) Vertonung: :Kapitel 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=csPUMSmzd5w :Kapitel 2+3+Epilog: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0wuFeQiDslI&index=1&list=UU5PeA2vvHIBMS4Nnd3Y56cg Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Artikel ohne Bilder Kategorie:Horror Kategorie:Mord